


Smoke and Gunfire - Arthur Morgan

by TheLusen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLusen/pseuds/TheLusen
Summary: 𝕯𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉.Fate has brought you to many places, some of them beautiful, some of them filled with sorrow.  But when the seams of reality are meddled with, you are taken to a place filled with them both. The only question is, is it a curse, or rather a blessing?Where is it that fate has brought you this time, and what will you endure? Will things ever be the same, or will they perhaps change for the better? Perhaps something good will shine through in evil times, who knows.Good luck.(All right's reserved to Rockstar games.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. A Widow of Darkness

My vertigo refuses to leave my head, putting me under constant torture. It seems the pain would stay persistent yet another hour from the migraine I was experiencing. I am currently currently laying down, but i do not dare move, afraid of causing any cramps or other possible unnecessary suffering. The flooring beneath me is cold and hard, i can even feel some splinters poking at my skin, meaning that it was most likely wood that i was currently seated on. 

Without thinking further, i take a leap of faith, and pry open my eyes. My headache leaves almost immediately, but my line of sight is blurry. I can see a faint light, but make out no shapes. I focus on my breathing, trying to make out any other sounds as well, but to no avail, it was dead quiet. I place my palms on the floor, and try to push my upper body upwards, in an effort to stand. But as i do, my head hits something over me, making me put a hand over the back of my head. 

"Ƒմçҟ!" I yell into the air, having a new wave of dizziness wash over me. I figured i wouldn't be able to stand up, yet i could see light right before me. With a determined huff, i place my arms before me, slowly dragging my body forwards with each effort. Even if i'm going slow, i still manage to crawl forwards in a relatively smooth pace. 

Soon enough, i am completely enveloped in light, and no longer lingering in darkness. My vision is starting to regain it's stability, making me notice plenty of shapes in the area. Once again, i push my palms against the floor, in another attempt to stand. But now, there is nothing to block my head, i could now successfully stand to my full height. 

My vision had now fully cleared up. I stand in confusion as I notice i'm in some kind of room. I turn around, a notice that it had been a bed that I had crawled from. The reason why I was under that particular bed, was unknown to me. The interior of the room was strange, i could see rifles and trophies in form of deer skulls hanging on the walls. The bed seemed to have sheets made by a rough material, presumably some form of weaved fabric. 

As I turn my head, I now see a fireplace. It was almost as if it had just burned out, as I still could feel warmth coming from it. This all seemed very suspicious, and this time, i doubted it would be some sick prank. The interior of this area was not something I had seen in anyone's home, and it confused me even more. The interior was most certainly not of modern design, and looked to be rather 'old' to the modern eye. 

I stare down at my hands, noticing both of them are covered in brown-reddish mixture. Thankfully, it is dry, though i notice that it easily gets flaky when skin moves and stretches. I continue to stare down at my hands in confusion, pondering what the suspicious substance could be. I stare down at my own body for a moment, only to notice i am wearing some sort of nightgown. 

The nightgown was white, and had embroidery surrounding it's seams, it was beautifully crafted. Though i did notice that the white fabric had some dried up reddish smudges as well, sadly taking the magic from it's design. I run my hand through my hair in a vain attempt to calm myself, only to notice that it was tangled and rough in texture. 

And so very suddenly, my breathing is not the only sound I can hear in the area. The sound of boots dragging on the floor makes my breath hitch in my throat. The room was too small to hide in, and there was no other place to hide other then under the bed, which was not an option with my lack of time. Fear wraps it's hold around me, and I begin to panic as I back up to the nearest wall, sinking to the ground a slight crouch. 

ᏕᏂᎥᏖ, ᏕᏂᎥᏖ, ᏕᏂᎥᏖ!

I keep my gaze on the door, the footsteps growing louder and louder, until they stop right outside of the door of the room. The handle of the door slowly bends, as the door slowly glides open in a long creak. In the doorway, a dark silhouette stands, pointing something around, as if looking for something, before it is aimed right at me. 

I take a quick look at the silhouette, only to notice that it was a woman in black attire, pointing a large rifle at me. In a second, i put my hands up in surrender, afraid of having a bullet through my skull. Her face was wrinkled, and wore what seemed to be a cowboy hat, just as dark as her attire, a dress to be more exact. 

The situation was nothing like I had ever been in before, I had never been at gunpoint ever in my life, and when it actually seemed to happen, it was more than terrifying. Against my will, a short whimper escapes my mouth, was this woman about end my life, just like that? 

The woman slowly lowers her weapon, only for me to sigh in relief, but still holding my hands in air, just in case. The woman places her rifle over her shoulder, deciding that i wouldn't be a threat. The elder lady scratches her neck, before turning her head back to me. 

"Calm down, madam, miss- They're gone now, you're safe." The woman spoke directly to me in southern American English, making me slowly lower my hands, my fear for the woman decreasing a little. I was confused at the statement, not knowing what she had meant. 

What people were gone, now?

I clench my teeth, and straighten my back to look directly at her. She awkwardly stood there in the doorway, waiting for me to say something, seeming rather uncomfortable at the silence she was met with. 

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice shaking, as well as having my accent slip through. I was usually really good at speaking the language without any foreign accent at all, but the current situation made it impossible for me to pay attention to such details. 

"Most people would refer to me as Black Belle, but to you, i'm Maybelle Elizabeth Colter, pleasure to meet you-" She says, but pausing, as if waiting for me to fill in. She walks towards me, and takes my hand, shaking it up and down with an iron grip.

"Y/N, Y/N L/N." I Fulfill her sentence. Seeming pleased with the answer, she turns around and walks out the doorway. Leaving me standing there, confused. 

"Well, Miss L/N, we need to get going, the law will be arriving very soon, get your stuff quickly, I'll give you five minutes. " She says, leaving the room, stepping into the hallway of the house. I turn around, i didn't necessarily have any items that belonged to me here, but figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to borrow a little. 

I didn't question what the woman had meant the entire conversation, but i decided following her would be my safest bet of getting out of here. I carefully pick a rifle down from the wall, draping it over my shoulder as I had seen her do previously. But something i notice as well, is a satchel, laying on the bed. I make my way towards it, carefully pulling it up in my hands and opening it. 

Inside, i notice plenty of jars, and a piece of paper on in. I lift the note, and notice a printed text on it. 

"Goodluck." I read out loud, the note confused me even more. I study some of the jars, each of them having different labels, such as antibiotics and surgical needles, guess it could come in handy. At least it was modern medicine, and if the lady would decide i was not worth the cause and shot me, i guess it's better than nothing. The medicine seemed to be the only thing here modern enough for me to recognize as an everyday item.

The satchel had an embroidery of a stag on it's front, just as beautifully crafted as the nightgown I'm currently wearing. With a last look at the items, I throw the satchel over my shoulder as well, and make my way out of the room. 

What I see in the corridor is a truly horrid sight. On the floor lay two bodies, both of them fully grown adults, man and a woman. Both of them have giant cavities in their stomachs, the stench of them is making me pinch my nose as hard as possible, as well as placing my hand over my mouth to drown a scream. Both of them had their eyes open, the woman's face being frozen in a horror wrenched look, as if still screaming. 

Maybelle was just standing beside the body of the deceased man, now looking at me with an even more awkward stare, as if not knowing what to say. 

"Oh uh, by the way. I'm sorry about your parents, the bad guys got to them before i could do anything about it, sorry kid." She says, as if not really knowing what to tell me. But I appreciated it nonetheless. I take a closer look at the bodies, hand still clenching over my mouth.

These people were for sure not my parents, but it scared me how much they looked like me. My supposed "mother" was identical in facial structure, she had the very same H/C hair like me. And my "father" possessed my piercing E/C eyes, staring blindly into nothing, motionless, lifeless. 

I quickly decide that I didn't want to gaze upon the deceased anymore, and walk out of the cabin straight out of the front door, into the night. The woman with dark attire follows, and takes the lead. Her horse is parked outside the small cottage, a beautiful chestnut mare with white socks on all four legs. With a gracious jump, the lady was already on her horse. I did notice she was riding in western tack, which i found rather interesting. 

"You might wanna grab your horse, we have a long way to go." She says with a determined voice, pointing towards a fence nearby. Tied to the fence, is a large silhouette. A large horse stood calmly, his head held low as if almost sleeping. The night made it hard to make up any details of him, but as i neared the horse, i could see that he had a dark bay coat, pitch black hooves from being oiled, as well as kind brown eyes. 

Brutus! 

My darling horse, that had been with me through thick and thin throughout life. Together we had competed all across Europe, as well as Australia, and there was no other living being that I trusted more than the loyal animal. The gelding had been my only companion most of my adult life, the both of us having grown quite famous in the Equestrian world. Relief washes over me as long for his embrace.

As I'm close enough, i throw my hands around his neck, and embrace him for a little while. He soon enough wakes up from his trance, seeming confused at his change of location. He must have been as confused as I, having been seated in a luxurious show stable, now thrown into the middle of nowhere. I can hear distant coughing from Maybelle, and awkwardly return to unhitching him. He was not wearing anything other than an English showing bridle, which was what i preferred, though he lacked a saddle. 

Without a second thought, I mounted the ginormous gelding, and trotted up beside 'Black Belle'. The woman turned her head towards me, and gave me a quick nod before turning her head forwards, kicking her horse lightly and almost screaming "Hiya". 

The chestnut mare took off in full gallop, in which I came in a little late, galloping a couple of meters behind her. Even though there was almost nothing I enjoyed more than galloping bareback, confusion and fear still pulsated in my veins. I had many unanswered questions, making my mind wander back and forth. 

I started pushing Brutus into a quicker pace, now riding right besides her. 

"Where are we?" I hesitantly ask, looking in between the ears of my equine partner to avoid her stare. It seemed she was judging me in some weird way. 

"We are currently in Lemoyne, are you lost or something?" She asks in return to my question, I didn't answer. Her answer did not tell me much, as I had never heard of such a place before in the entirety of my life. Nothing seems to stop my uncertainty, and only more and more suspicion grows of the current situation. It bothers me how I didn't at all question it, how in the world I even ended up here.

After another minute of gathering courage, I ask yet another question. 

"What year is it?" My voice is trembling in the wind, I'm afraid of the answer. I could only hope that this whole thing was just a cruel prank, but i feared not. There had been signs everywhere that something wasn't right. The interior, the old fashioned weaponry, traveling by horse.

"It's the year of 1899. Missy, what is up with all of the weird que-" She tries to finish. 

"What...?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! You made it through with the first chapter!
> 
> Well, i don't really know what to say, except for thank you!


	2. Author's Note

Well, hello my lovelies! Welcome to my second ever fan-fiction on this platform!

Just a little thing before we start now, shall we?

This is a xReader sort of story, meaning it will be in the perspective of 'Y/N'. This story is also female oriented, but boys are just as welcome! (Though a little imagination may be needed.) In this story Y/N will be a reader foreign to the US, preferably one where English is not the native language. In this case, you may choose your own country, or just pick randomly, heck, it could even be Narnia!

(Ps. When Y/N are to be speaking their native language, their text will come in this form: 

ł ₩₳₦₮ ₳ ₱Ɇ₮ ₭ł₩ł.

(For extra effects, because, why not?)

Now, with all of that stuff out of the way! 

Welp, I've spent too long drooling over Arthur, and i am finally doing it! As I've already read plenty of other fanfics, i wished to add something new to the pot that hopefully not many people have done yet. Also, this fanfic may be a little spicy, so buckle up! I would put a disclaimer for blood as well, though it is RDR2 that were speaking of, so i hope you know what you're getting into. 

To quickly summarize, this story will involve mature themes such as blood, angst and activities that are not suitable for children. 

To be honest, this fanfic is basically an excuse for me to express my very special fantasies, may they be gory or else. I wish all of you a good time being here, now let's all chant YEE-HAW!!

(Btw, you can find this story on Wattpad as well! It's currently listed under the accound @TheLusen)


	3. One eventful day

Maybelle had been extremely confused at my outbursts, but seemed to tolerate me just fine the rest of the ride, even though i was practically panicking. She had later explained to me that she planned to leave me with some distant relatives or other who knew me, as my "caretakers" were now quite literally gone for good. 

Though when i had explained that i literally knew no one in this place, she had just looked at me weird. Most likely finding it weird that someone who supposedly lived in Lemoyne, to not even knowing what in the world it was. Though she had let it slide, just shrugging it off. After realizing that i had nowhere to go, she just allowed me to travel with her. 

I had spent what would be four months by her side ever since she had found me. And during this time, she had taught me many things. It had turned out that this lady was a famous gunslinger and outlaw, and to be completely honest, i didn't question it and just accepted it. 

I had finally accepted that i was stuck in this dreamworld, the 1900's America. It was a place where many things could kill you, such as sickness, the possibility of being shot and more. The people did not have modern medicine, nor as advanced development of civilization. I quickly realized how fragile life was after spending a couple of weeks in this era. 

Maybelle had completely changed in character, she was no longer awkward or unsure of things. She was a feisty character with a ton of personality, and for sure didn't take shit from anyone. I learnt that she had been married four times, each of her husbands lost to a painful death. This woman was sarcastic, humorous and strict, she was the type of person you would do anything in the world to make them like you. 

Despite her age, she was still a beast with her gun, running robberies and scams all over the state, constantly on the run from the law, having the both of us move location frequently. And it seems Brutus had taking a liking to her steed as well, constantly swooning over the chestnut mare.

I'd have to admit, Black Belle was a bad ass outlaw name. The woman had quickly informed me that if i were to stay with her, i would have help support us both, meaning i would have to partake in her illegal activities to fund our survival. So then it began, endless training of shooting and aiming, whether it'd be with a gun or rifle. I would have to do target practice on small items, moving items, as well as wildlife during the hunts i was put on. 

This training was full of sweat and tears, but was worth it once i reached my goal. During all the time i spent with the woman, we grew closer and closer. I had sort of adopted Maybelle as a temporary mother figure, and it seemed she had taken a liking to me as well, or i could at least hope she had. 

And henceforth, she had decided that i was ready for my first robbery. I was unsure that i wanted to make enemies in this world, as the risk of being arrested and hung if you weren't careful was high. But i decided that i needed to repay the woman whom had shown me such kindness in the last few months, so i had immediately agreed upon her request. 

She had laughed at how quick and eager my answer had been, but was pleased non the less. Maybelle had informed me that there would be some rich folk from New York passing a road near the Livestock town Valentine. Of course i had recognized the name, but didn't pay much attention to it. I had taken my rifle as well as an bandanna with me, having my satchel hoisted on my waist as well. 

Maybelle had parked our horses in a forest right besides the road they were to pass, and we could now see the stagecoach in the distance. Excitement ran through my veins, as well as mild anxiety. I found myself smiling eagerly, hiding out in the trees. 

"Now, were gonna use that pretty face of yours to trick them to stop the wagon, then i will come out when they least expect it, and hold them at gunpoint. Understood?" The woman told me as she dragged her bandanna over her mouth, only revealing her dark eyes. I nod at her eagerly, following the stagecoach with eyes as they grew closer and closer.

The boss lady hadn't really told me what to do once interacting with them, but i had cooked up a little plan in my head that i was sure would work out just fine. I couldn't use any weapons, since i wouldn't be able to hide it in my attire. So i just had to leave my rifle stowed on Brutus during the robbery.

The stagecoach was now right before us. 

Now!

I jump out of the forest, making my way toward the road. I quickly made sure to clumsily stumble and almost trip on every root in the ground, to seem as distressed as possible. The commotion and noise i had caused made the coach stop, only to have the person steering it looking at me, a man in a black suit and a top hat, seemingly of the higher class. No one can resist a damsel in distress. 

"Wait, wait good sir, please! I've been robbed!" I pitch my voice high as i made my way to the stagecoach, stopping by it's side. I make my voice tremble, and to my advantage, i can cry on command. So with that, i let large streams of tears run down my face, pouting my lips for extra effect. 

"I need a ride to Valentine, please kind sir, help a lonely maiden out!" I say, my voice still trembling. Underneath my mask, i am smirking in delight, this was easy as pie. I just needed to distract him a little longer until 'Black Belle' would mysteriously appear. 

"I'll take you to Valentine madam, i'm sure it'll be alright." The man doesn't hesitate at all, having a seductive grin on his face. This makes me cringe, men really trying to take advantage of women in need of help just like that. The thought made me sick to my stomach, what a disgusting swine. 

I now give the man a sinister grin, tear stops streaming from my eyes. He stares at me a moment in confusion, before Maybelle appears out of nowhere, holding the man at gunpoint as she is now standing beside me, her face covered by a bandanna.

"Get off of the stagecoach, and hand over all your valuables." Black Belle says in a firm tone, the man shaking in his boots, gulping. 

Wow, badass. I smirk to myself.

I watch in awe as he empties the entire thing. Turns out it had been a stagecoach that was supposed to transfer money from one bank to another in Valentine. 'Cause that thing had around two hundred US dollars in it. And for the 1900's, that was a lot of money. 

I watch as the man quickly scampers onto the Stagecoach and rides away in full speed as we had sent him on his way. Even though i hadn't done any action with a gun, this was still one of the most thrilling and exiting experiences in my entire life. The both of us run back into the forest and mount our horses, as we knew the he would've reported us to the law pretty soon. 

As we've taken refugee in a forest territory near Valentine, the skilled robber splits the fruit of our efforts in two, giving me as much as a hundred bucks to spare. I had stared at her in shock, but she had just winked at me in return. I was quickly informed that we would be moving camp from Lemoyne by dawn as we counted the money.

I had quickly told her that i wanted to do some hunting for rabbits in the area, which she accepted. She was very clear that i had to be back before dawn, or else she'd been forced to go without me, as the law was right on her tail. I accepted this, and watched as she pushed her horse into gallop, and rode into the horizon. 

-

I had been going on and stalking for prey on horseback in the forest for about two hours, but to no avail. Not a single trance of wildlife other than a scrawny badger had appeared in my way. Brutus snorted underneath my weight, seeming about just as bored as i currently was.

Suddenly, i can hear rattling in some nearby bushes. I freeze for a moment, and carefully equip myself with the rifle i had provided myself with, maybe all this waiting decided to be worth it for once. I quickly move my aim toward the moving leaves, ready to shoot whenever the animal would make an appearance. 

I am caught by surprise as i can feel something wrap around my neck from behind me, only to pull me off of Brutus by force. I land on the ground with a thud, struggling to take in what just happened. A woman starts to climb onto me, holding a pistol aimed at my face. She now sat in a position where she was straddling me. 

The woman had blonde curly hair, and furious green eyes staring down at me with hate. I am currently paralyzed in fear, adrenaline swirling through my blood. This woman noticed my distressed expression, bent down closer to my face and smirked.

Big mistake.

Just as she's about to say something in mockery, i give her a headbutt straight to her forehead, having her throw her neck back and wail loudly, dropping the gun and throwing her hands onto her face. My arms are now free. I quickly throw the gun out of reach, and grab onto the dazed woman's shoulders, now rolling over, forcing her down under me. The woman tries to flail, but her arms stuck to her sides, as my straddling position prevents them from moving. 

As both my arms are free, i grab the sides of her head. Horror now filled the blonde's face as she realizes what i'm about to do. I quickly brace myself, and let skull meet skull. She is now unresponsive, laying on the ground unconscious. 

What the fuck? I think to myself as i pant, still sitting on the unconscious body of the crazed lady whom attacked me. I feel my own forehead, i can feel a warm liquid stick to my hand as i do. Headbutting someone without getting brain damage yourself was an art i was taught by one of Black Belle's boys. And now, it seemed to come in handy. 

I gaze upon my now bloodied hand, sighing as i begin to stand. But i do not manage to stand to my full height, as something hits me in the back of the head, and immediately turns world black. 

"Bitch got Karen." Is the last thing i hear before i drift into a never ending sleep, slightly snickering to myself. What a way to go.


	4. Buffoons of the West

The black void slowly but surely melts away, now allowing light to seep into my consciousness. The light was not welcoming at first, burning my eyes, creating a large discomfort. The never ending black had been somewhat comforting, lulling one's wild mind into a warm embrace. 

I groan, not wanting to leave the comforting shadow as it slowly disappears from my view. The light is unfamiliar and scary, but is still forcing itself into my vision as my eyes finally flutter open. My vision is blurry, I can clearly hear the sound of birds chirping, leaves rattling in the wind and much more. 

Soon enough, my body is no longer numb. As soon as I began regaining the feeling in my limbs, I sense a sharp pain in my head, as well as my wrists, whom were tied together in an uncomfortable manner. 

I gaze upon my surroundings. Before me is a large camp with several tents and wagons, quite frankly it seems to be little to no people here, due to the fact that couldn't hear any signs of human activity. I pondered on what had gotten me into this situation, my mind immidiately wanders back to that one damned woman who attacked me out of the blue. 

I quickly figured she must've been associated with the people whom held me hostage, as the kidnapper had attacked when I was busy beating her up, most likely taking the situation badly. I found it unfair, as I hadn't done anything towards them personally.

There could also be a chance of it being bounty hunters, but it wouldn't be possible, as the law wouldn't be able to identify my appearance from one single witness, nor from one single crime. I quickly figured that these people were just straight up hostile towards others.

I jump out of my skin as I hear someone beside me clear their throat. I quickly turn my head to lay my eyes upon a man who seemed more frightened at my reaction then i was whilst noticing him. Unlike me, he was standing up with his arms bound backwards around a tree. I was currently sitting in a crouching position with my hands bound behind my back around a tree. 

We had about one and a half meters space in between us. He was almost shaking, seeming too frightened to even utter a word. His clothing was stained, and from what I could see on his pants, it seemed to be a large portion of dried urine in the area of his ovaries.

What a pleasant surprise.

The man motioned with his face on the dirt under my boots, supposedly wanting me to do something. I lift my boots from the ground, revealing sharp chicken bones scattered in the dust like trash. I quickly understand what the man had wanted, and begin putting my plan in action.

One's trash, is another's treasure.

As both my legs are currently free from any boundings, I quickly plant one of my boots on a chicken bone, and start dragging it towards me through the dirt. When the item is close enough, I lift my boot from the tool, and start moving my legs into an Indian style seat, now having the bone in between my both feet. Carefully and slowly, I raise the bone in between my feet, and bend my torso forward, grappling the item in my mouth. 

The other hostage just watched my progress, seeming eerie and nervous at my every movement. As I have the item in my mouth, I brace myself for the faliure that I could end up with. I throw it backwards in a circular motion, having it land in one of my aching hands behind my back. The sharp tool cuts the surface of my palm, which in this case wasn't important right now. 

The important thing was that I got back to Lemoyne as quickly as possible, so that I would still be able to track Maybelle, even though I was now way behind. Soon enough, I begin tearing away at the ropes at my wrists with my chicken bone, cutting myself in the wrist from time to time by accident.

I feel the bounds loose completely. And with that, I stand to my feet, rubbing my wrists. I quickly scan the area, noticing Brutus hitched at a fence among many other equines. I quickly walk up to the other prisoner. I knew I wouldn't able to free him now, as it was almost guaranteed that some people would be back soon. 

"I'll be back by midnight, we'll sneak out of here, and I'll drop you off at Valentine, understood?" I tell the man, but he does not answer, he simply stares past me, face wretched in pure horror. I turn my head to the way he was gazing to see what had shaken him so much, but soon enough, my expression turns the same. 

A man with graying red hair and black attire stood and stared back at us both, a large bottle of booze in his left hand. He didn't seem to believe his eyes, and looked as if he had almost just woken up from a hungover state. 

I had planned to get back my weapons before I sneaked off, but now there was no other option then panicked fleeing. I quickly begin sprinting towards my horse, unhitching him in the speed of light and mounting him like the mounted liberty champion I was. I throw a quick glance towards the man that had busted me, and it seemed had had just fallen over, laying still in the dirt like a rag doll, passed out. 

I kick Brutus lightly in his sides as I turn him towards the forest. With a loud whinny, he pushes into full gallop, by some miracle avoiding any trees in his way. The uneven ground made me bounce on his back the slightest, having me quickly take a slight hold on his mane to gain a slightly more stable balance on the equine. 

After switching between full gallop and canter four about 15 minutes, I slow Brutus down to a calm trot. I could hear the horse loudly huff underneath me, his fur damp and shiny with sweat. It was only then I began to realize how tired I was, and how my muscles ached at the simplest of movements. 

-

I had now let Brutus slow down into a calm walk, having the horse finally rest as a reward for bringing me to safety. Honestly, I had no idea how I was gonna get that free that hostage later on, as the entire gang would probably be on guard due to my disapearance, as that one drunkard had witnessed me escaping. He had probably heard that I was planning on freeing the man too, so I most definitely wouldn't take the risk of retrieving him tonight, or probably ever. 

I wouldn't say I really owed the guy an escape route, since the only thing he did was to point his head towards a pair of chicken bones, but I felt the need to thank him nonetheless, and I could only assume he ended up the same way with them as I did, just an undeserved kidnapping without a motive. 

I follow a road in the middle of the heartlands, I could tell by the sun that it was currently in the afternoon. The long strands of grass along the broad area sway gracefully in the wind together in a steady rhythm, making the long plains almost look like the waves on the ocean. It was most beautiful. 

I needed to get to Lemoyne as quick as possible, or I would never be able to track my partner in crime down. Suddenly, I hear something behind me in the distance. The distant pattering of hoof steps makes me turn around to see a man on horseback around fifty meters behind me. I immediately get suspicious, and push Brutus into a quick trot. 

The gelding seems to catch up on how tense I suddenly just got, and perks his ears up in an eerie way. He started to get nervous as well. I throw a quick look back, only to see the man on horseback had started trotting as well. I was being followed, and I was convinced of it, they had come for me, they were in fact looking for me. 

Without a warning, i throw myself forward on Brutus back, and command him into full immediate gallop. We steer directly from the path, into the grassy plains, in hopes of shaking him off my tail. But to my horror, I can hear the sound of galloping faintly behind me. 

-

Dutch felt pride surge in his veins as he rode straight into camp on his Arabian steed, The count. The train robbery had been successful, and no lives of any of his men had been to waste. There had been surprisingly little lawmen, as well as big game money that they brought home. 

He had brought every man in camp, except for Uncle and Reverend, whom were to guard the camp whilst they were gone, since the women would be in town. Arthur was right by his side, as per usual, he showed no direct sign that it was any different from anything else they had previously done. But deep inside, Dutch thought that the man he called brother had felt the pride in him swell as well. 

Dutch dismounted The count, patting him on the neck with love. Though what the men had come back to was pure chaos, he could hear the angrily shouting of Ms. Grimshaw, and soon enough Tilly had made her way over, quickly explaining that when the women had arrived back to camp, the woman they had held hostage had escaped. 

The gang leader quickly made his way over to the middle of camp in large, hectic steps. There he would eventually find the women huddled together a bit away from Grimshaw, yelling at Uncle and an unconscious Reverend with a booze bottle in hand. He soon began realizing what had happened as he went forward to the tree where the female hostage had been bound. 

The woman had cut through the rope with a mere chicken bone, simple leftovers from mr. Pearson, and the O'driscoll had been left by her, most likely having her fear for her lack of time, quickly escaping without the risk of getting caught. And she had done it while Reverend was passed out, and when Uncle had been sleeping.

´´Clever girl.´´ The man thought to himself. 

The gang leader knew that she would most likely come back for her items, as the items in her satchel seemed to be of high worth, as well as the hundred dollar bill, though he was not sure if she would come back alone. No doubt she was in a gang or a bounty hunter, as she was armored with items varying from a rifle to daggers in her boots, as well as a rope, which was uncommon for local women. 

The hostage had gotten away by horse, and Uncle said that it would've been about half an hour ago since they had left. Dutch threw a quick glance back at Reverend and Uncle, the redhead waking up at this very moment, seeming confused at why he was being scolded. Dutch sighed. 

Damn buffoons. 

Dutch could feel the presence of the one and only Bill Williamson behind him, and gave the man a quick nod. He watched as Bill began snickering, and walked up the other hostage, a man named Kieran Duffy, a filthy O'driscoll. Bill quickly got up and personal with him, towering over the hostage as he quickly lit a cigarette, and blew the smoke in his face. 

Kieran immediately began trembling, sweat starting to form on his forehead. They had planned on interrogating him later on about the O'driscolls hideout, but this would be a little first course for him to experience before that would go down. Bill quickly grabbed the collar of the hostage, and growled. 

"Where did our little lady friend go?" William said in a passive aggressive tone, looking as if he would bust the young man's head open like a walnut in any second. Kieran gulped, and it seemed once again, he leaked on himself, Dutch certainly found it beyond amusing, but also rather disgusting. 

"She went southeast, good sir, please, don't hurt me!" The hostage responded, voice shaking in fear. He started to close his eyes, and braced for the possible impact of a fist to his face. Bill quickly loosened his grip on the man's collar, sighing. 

"Ugh, you're no fun." He said as he let the hostage go, muttering to himself. He was most likely disappointed that he wouldn't be allowed to use violence against the O'driscoll. Dutch was well aware of how effective Bill was at interrogations, so he had the main-role of getting the information out of people when needed, even if violence was included. 

"Arthur." The man had been following the leader to the holding area, and was now looking up from the scene directly at him, humming in response. Dutch met his gaze with a sparkle in his eyes, as a charismatic grin slowly spreading along his face. He started dusting himself off, the rings on his fingers glimmering in the sunlight.

"How about you escort our lovely guest back to us, they seem to have gotten a little lost on the way. "


	5. Man of Charm

The galloping of the powerful horse beneath me is powerful and collected, yet panicked and rushed. I could feel my thighs beginning to burn from keeping my balance as well as posture on the horse. As they continue to burn, my seat on Brutus becomes more and more unstable, making me bounce around clumsily on his back, desperately trying to keep up with his rhythm to avoid falling to my demise. 

As Brutus had been tired from escaping the camp due to constantly running, he was now way more exhausted than before. Due to this, the man coming after me could easily gain on my tail, as his horse had more stamina left, due to not having to flee for their freedom. 

I knew it would be impossible to escape among the plains, as he would catch up to me in no time, and there wouldn't be anything in my favor to help my cause. I quickly turn my gaze forwards, now noticing that the heartlands had come to an end, where large pines stretched up into the sky. 

Bingo. 

With this newfound opportunity, I steer Brutus among the trees. His neck was hanging low as he galloped now, it looked as if he would pass out any minute. I absolutely hated doing this to my companion, but still I silently prayed that he would endure it a little longer, till' we had reached a safe point at least.

The new vegetation would give me an opportunity to loose my chaser, as the trees and rocks would be a entire new set of hurdles for him to face. It was also rather easy to get lost in, and getting lost at this moment was my entire goal. If I would manage to get out of sight, I would have the chance to get away as far as possible before having him find my trail once again.

The only thing that made me feel better about being caught, was the fact that I could almost guarantee that they wanted me back alive. Though it would be possible that my life would be stolen as soon as I were to be returned. 

After another minute of rounding treetrunks and other obstacles, I can no longer hear the thumping of hooves behind me. For the millionth time, I throw my gaze back over my shoulder, skimming my eyes over the view behind me and my companion. To my heartfelt joy, the man is no longer in sight, and I still couldn't hear anything from his horse. 

I mentally cheer, and drag my hands across Brutus neck, praising him for everything he's done for me. Now there was only two things left to do, getting out of here as quick as possible, and secondly track 'Black Belle'. 

Now that we were almost out of danger, I gaze upon my surroundings. The forest was beautiful this time of day. The sunlight came down as orange glimmer on the treetops, truly putting nature on a pedestal in it's true beauty. The chirping and graceful singing of birds drew across my ears like smooth silk. I had done what would've been impossible, I've proven myself capable of handling a life-threatening situation. 

A smile cracks on my lips, as a tear slips down my cheek from relief. The only emotion I am feeling at the moment is a burst of happiness, boosted by adrenaline and dopamine. Suddenly, something appears before my eyes. The color quickly drains from my face, as I notice the same rider from before sitting on his horse only a few meters before us, forcing us to stop dead in our tracks midgallop.

My equine notices almost too late, and a loud neigh escapes his mouth in surprise and terror. He stops dead and rears, desperate to not crash into the other individual, as it would most definitely lead to a fatal injury. With all the exhaustion my body was experiencing, I could not bear to stay on him any longer, quickly sliding down his back, landing with a loud thump on the ground. 

Luckily for me, nothing in my body cracks, though a sharp pain flares in my spinal area as I lay still on the ground in pure shock. Brutus turns and runs around and bucks for a while, unsure whether to leave my side or not. I notice that he refuses to leave, but keeps his distance from the other silhouette. 

My chaser had been really clever taking me by suprise like that, and I hadn't been at all suspicious about how they had just suddenly disappeared. I had fallen right into his trap, ignorant of my surroundings and of what I was doing. I had been laying on the ground for a couple of seconds now, and soon enough, heavy footsteps approach me. 

Before I can blink, I am grabbed by strong hands. I can feel how thick ropes are wrapped around my feet, before i am turned around, now having my hands tied on my back in a matter of seconds. Why in world hadn't i struggled? 

Soon enough, I come back to my senses. This man had just ruined everything for me. I had been so very close to finally getting out of the damned area, and this was my only chance to ever find Maybelle again, and he was most likely bringing me to my own death, my execution. 

Finally I start to fight back, flailing against the ropes around my wrists. I am picked up by the same strong hands as before, and thrown over a broad shoulder. At this very moment, I felt like a sack of potatoes the way I was tossed around. At this point, I was fuming with pure rage and hatred. This one man, had ruined my every chance I had in this hellbent universe, and now there was nothing I could do about my fate. 

As I'm stowed behind the saddle of his horse, he soon mounts the equine himself. I notice how he's facing towards Brutus, whom still refused to leave. It seems the man was trying to get Brutus to leave, as he started to bark at the horse to flee. Soon enough he gives up, and starts pushing his own horse into trot, having me bounce uncomfortably behind him. Brutus just silently follows, not understanding the station, but seeming generally worried for his rider. 

My head feels at the point of exploding, and I finally snap. I begin cursing the man out loudly and bitterly, spitting on the ground behind us. Soon I am using every possible curse word in every language I know, and direct it towards the man whom had captured me. The most foul and dark sentences escapes my lips as we ride, and it almost feels like it makes my mouth bleed. He just continued riding, unbothered, not saying a word. 

For the entire ride back, I had kept on cursing, yelling, ranting towards him, with very few words actually being in English. I didn't get a single reaction from him, except for a few chuckles as exhales through his nose, this made me even madder. I could only watch as his horse carried me further and further towards my demise, until we can hear the noise of plenty of people, as well as the smell of freshly cooked stew. We were here, and my horse had loyally followed our every move, back to the place we had escaped just hours ago. 

I am still cursing as my body is once again thrown over the shoulder of my captor, hearing praises erupt from people walking around camp directed toward him, praising him for my capture. Soon I am propped on the same tree I was held on before, now the only difference being that there were no available tools to ensure my freedom. 

-

A small crowd of four people had stood a few feet before me and the other hostage, watching me as I yelled and cursed at them. I spat repeatedly on the ground in their way, and I could almost guarantee that i had a vein bulging through my forehead. Among the crowd was the blonde woman whom had attacked me right before i was taken hostage for the first time. I had figured her name was Karen, and she looked almost amused watching my never ending rage.

A dark skinned woman, as well as a redhead in a green dress were besides her, watching me with expressions whom seemed to be slightly disturbed, and even filled with sympathy. And lastly, a dark skinned man with a blue cotton jacket sat down on a stool nearby, watching me as well. They had come to observe me, and left in unique patterns only to come back later to continue to watch me as I screamed, this had been going on for hours until it was late in the evening. 

Two of them eventually start whispering, and the only sentence i can make out from their inchoherent mumbeling was:

"If she continues like this it'll just attract attention to camp, why does Dutch insist on keeping her alive?" One of them says as they now both look right at me. 

"Wαƈƙ αʂʂ, ԋσҽ αʂʂ, Ⴆιƚƈԋ αʂʂ-!" I yelled as I stared back at them with venom in my voice. They most likely didn't know what I was saying, but it surely got the point across. At this point, my throat was ripe and sore from all the yelling. As I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat, I snap my head in that very direction, only to notice it was the other hostage, tied to a tree besides me. I had quickly realized that he had been the one whom had ratted me out about my whereabouts to our captors, making me loose all faith i had in him. 

"And you! Why in the ever-loving fuck would you betray me like that, i was gonna come back for you, you fucking moron!" I lie whilst hissing, he just stared back at me with fear and sorrow in his eyes. I had been now betrayed by him, the only person i would've been able to escape with from this situation. It seemed it would be impossible to trust anyone here. 

Suddenly, i begin to notice how the small crowd began shuffling away, as if making way for something. A man with slicked back raven hair and neatly trimmed facial hair moves his way in my direction, confidence in his every stride. He wore an elegant black west with a white tunic underneath. From his trousers hung a golden pocket watch, and his fingers were generously decorated with jewelry in the form of golden rings. I could immediately assume that this man was of higher authority, and there was a big chance that he was the leader of this clown ass gang.

By his sides were two men, most likely his most trusted companions. One of them seemed to be older than the others, having a slightly wrinkly face and graying hair, but seemingly kind eyes. The other man caught my eye more than the other, though. And i quickly began to realize he had been the person bringing me here. But before i could begin boiling up with anger once more, i felt my eyes glue to the surface of his face. 

Blue eyes stared back me. They were filled with the wildest of storms dancing inside of them, like the waves of the ocean. Though a certain calm could be found in them, almost making the man look wise. He had a slightly trimmed beard with light brown hair peeking from a dark hat he was wearing. His face had a hard expression, serious and cold. I even managed to see a long scar trail across his chin. I quickly snap my gaze up to the 'gang leader' whom were now standing before me, face to face, uncomfortably close. 

"Now, was your escort back pleasant, madam?" The man asked with a charming smile, a sour frown was still on my face, and I just stared back at him without responding. I fought the urge of spitting at his feet, but right now, that move could be my very last. 

"Not very talkative, huh? You seemed very vocal before just now." He said, continuing to stare me down with that same shit eating grin, the man with gray hair just shook his head, and my captor just stood there, expressionless, watching. 

"Well, we do have mighty good news for you." He continued, looking at me for some type of reaction, I just continued staring at him, and he chuckled a little awkwardly, I had successfully turned the situation awkward. 

"Your face is not recorded in any criminal history records, nor do you seem to be an O'Driscoll, which we had feared for. Being the reason you were held hostage-" He stated. 

"However, you still took out Karen, one of our more experienced gunslingers without any weapons, and you have several weapons in your possession as well, meaning you must know how to handle them. And yet, you managed to escape, with nothing but a chicken bone, I'm impressed." The gang leader paused, and brought a cigar from his back pocket, lighting it as he grumbled to himself. With a newly lit cigar in his mouth he continued. 

"We are happy to announce that we have an opportunity for you here, madam." He said with pride in his voice. This time I actually reacted in a way, even though only my eyes had glinted a little, as well as my mouth twitching. 

"We offer you an open invite to join our community and share our riches, and in turn you'll help fund us, in activities which involves shaping this country for the better. Do we have an agreement?" The eyes of the blue eyed man behind him widens as if in surprise, and the reaction of the elder was similar. At this point, I cannot do anything but nod subtly, but that was not enough for the leader. I'm forced to vocalize a confident 'yes.' I didn't dare say no, as I did not know what they would've done to me otherwise. 

"The woman speaks!" The gang leader announces with slight taunt in his voice, turning his head back and throwing his hands in the air, earning him a few chuckles from the women in camp. Now the blue eyed man from before walks up behind the tree I'm bound to, and cuts the ropes, freeing me from my temporary prison. Before I can even rub my wrists, the raven haired man takes his hand in mine in a rough handshake, only let go seconds later. 

"Oh how rude of me, i haven't even introduced myself! Dutch van der Linde, leader of the Van der linde gang. May i have your acquaintance?" The man said with a charming smile on his lips, he seemed to have a certain way with words, a whole other level of charisma on display. I hesitate a moment before finally giving in. 

"Y/N, Y/N L/N, pleasure to make you acquai-" I reach my hand forward to once again shake his, this time in a greeting. But to my surprise, he grips it and reaches it towards his face, lightly kissing my knuckles before letting my hand go. This man was confusing, he was still grinning like a fool. 

I felt the need to make a statement that I was not to meddled with like this, i assume he had been taunting me. And by impulse, quickly before he can turn around and walk away with his men, I take his hand and bring it to my lips as well, copying his gesture. I could've easily slid one of his rings of into my mouth and have sold it later on, but went against it, as I didn't want any bad intentions from any of these people. 

Now it was my turn to grin like an idiot, staring at the shock of his face was truly amusing. He shook his head and chuckled, before continuing to walk away, my gaze had been challenging, i was gonna get through these people one day. At least i weren't killed. 

As I'm left alone there by the tree I was once held captive to, a woman rushes up to me, quickly informing me that she had set up a tent for me in which I were to sleep, ushering me in the direction of her set-up. As I'm guided across camp, I glance back over my shoulder to see the traitor stare back at me with the same guilt and sadness as before, but now with a tang of jealousy in them, as he was still bound. Damn, it felt good. 

I am left alone near a rather small tent, but a tent nonetheless. As it was now late in the evening, i quickly burrow myself in a cot inside, at first annoyed at how it's fabric tickled and itched at my skin, but at the moment, I wasn't in a position to complain. 

My muscles ached, and right now, rest was just what I needed. Soon enough, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I honestly didn't anyone would read this!
> 
> Anyhow, i am extremely thankful for almost having reached 300 hits so far, thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Anyways cowpokes, have a great day! ^o^


	6. Mid-camp Ruckus

The cold breeze of the morning blew against my cheek, making a shiver run down along my spine. A varm mug made out of metal rested in the tight grip of my hand, the strong smell of coffee steaming up to my nose. The smell was familiar and comforting, but at the same time overwhelming, making my nose scrunch up. The morning had been silent, and everyone but me and a few people were still asleep. All my belongings had been returned to me, including my satchel with the modern medicine, as well as the hundred dollar bill. 

The woman whom had set up my tent during yesterday's evening had introduced herself later in the morning. Her name was Mary-Beth, a kind and curious soul. She was most beautiful and sweet in personality, and gorgeous in looks as well. Mary-Beth had curled light brown locks, as well as freckles speckled all across her face, and emerald green eyes that complimented her fair skin tone. After conversating with her for a while, it turned out she was really interested in literature and reading, which would be uncommon for a woman during this era. 

As I didn't really know any of the people around, she was even kind enough to point out some of their names for me. It turns out the traitor's name had been Kieran, though I had a hard time staying mad at him, he simply seemed to have had no other choice. It also seemed 'Kieran' had kept a close eye on Mary-Beth, often turning away from her when she finally was looking back at him as he stared. Though when I had mentioned it to her, she would laugh softly in denial. 

Even though I had just planned on disappearing without a trace from these people in a couple of days, I would've gladly stayed if I could've just been in her company. It turns out we got along pretty quickly, despite the fact that was litteraly a hostage here yesterday. 

Something I did find suspicious, was how quickly and direct I had been asked to join the gang. I was sure that the man I had learned the name of as Dutch, was aware of how easy it would be for me to just leave, or how riskfull it may be to trust a complete stranger enough to be apart of your gang.

If I wanted to, I could just quickly alert the law of the location of the gang, and there was no chance that Dutch hadn't thought of that. There must've been some sort of catch I hadn't picked up upon, there must've been something he needed from me to take such a risk. As the hours went by whilst i continued chatting with the petite Brunette woman, more and more people rose from their tents, and with them, someone I would grow to despise, Ms. Grimshaw. 

The old hag seemed to have woken up on the wrong bedside, never having anything but a displeased frown on her face. She was strict and direct like Maybelle, but just straight up rude about it. As quickly as she had gotten out of her cot, she had marched up me and Mary-beth in the middle of a conversation, lecturing and yelling at us for not working. And in this case, the work was to wash sweaty and bloody clothes, as well as sewing the holes of old socks shut. The job I thought I had signed up for when joining the gang was robbing stagecoaches and some wild western shit, but it seemed I had been wrong all along. 

The old hag made the women in camp work hard, and at noon, the 'shift' was finally over. I had pricked myself in my hand multiple times while sewing, as well as having my back ache from bending over while washing clothes. All the women in camp, including Ms. Grimshaw worked their asses off, except for one, making me beyond frustrated. The one and only 'Molly O'shea'. This was supposedly Dutch's spouse, making her exploit that title to avoid any physical work coming her way. She had also been one of the women who had presumably watched my struggle as a hostage for amusement. 

Later that evening the men had come back with Kieran riding among them. I had been so busy I hadn't even noticed they had left, and especially not with Kieran. I was later informed that they had attempted to ambush a gang leader named Colm O'driscoll, with the navigation of the little turd. He had apparently been apart of the O'Driscoll's gang, and was now a full member of the Van der linde gang as well. Everything had gone extremely fast. 

People were still suspicious of me without a doubt, as I would constantly have both curious gazes and sneers thrown my way. But I had simply ignored it, as taking anything personal would lead to getting myself thrown into conflicts, which would result in a bullet put through my skull. Something I had done to distract myself from oncoming hostility had been to observe the chaos in the cooking area. The slightly overweight man who cooked for everyone in camp, would often find himself in situations in which a butcher's knife was pointed at his throat. 

I had heard some gossip from Mary-beth about the so called 'attacker'. Her name was Sadie Adler, and she was found by the gang in some place they called Colter, widowed by some drunken O'Driscolls. They had put her to work as a cooking assistant for mr. Pearson, though it clearly seemed she'd had enough of the nagging of the man, as well as the presumably boring task. The woman was feisty and had an attitude that i strongly admired. I had giggled as she would constantly throw threats his way whilst i repaired socks with more holes then I could count. 

The sky was getting darker and darker as the evening slowly approached. My whole body ached, and my thighs were aching from the riding I had done the previous day. My bodily-pains reminded me of the fact that I still had one large responsibility, my dearest companion had been waiting patiently all day, and I hadn't even fed him in the morning. My eyes shoot open in realisation, how stupid and selfish was I to forget him the moment I change surroundings, which should be a moment I would be extra cautious of him. 

I lift the long skirt of a new dress i was given on the occasion. The thing was not at all practical, and it itched so much it over weighed the prize of being 'pretty' and sophisticated. I sprint past everyone with loud steps, the dress making it harder for me to even move normally. But before I can reach my beloved companion however, I hear a male yell behind me, before something heavy collapses on my back. The air is knocked out of my lungs as i fall flat on the ground, an enormous weight is put on my back, making it impossible for me to breathe. 

I continue to gasp for air, but the the weight on my back does not budge, panic begins to flood my senses, I cannot breathe. I can only see the pitch black hooves of Brutus before my eyes, I had almost reached him. The only instinct that came to my mind was that I needed to get out of the situation, and quickly. I try to move, but it is almost impossible, I can only move my legs, as someone is currently sitting on my lower back. I begin to toss my legs around harshly, keeping one foot on the ground to push my body upwards, as the other bends to begin kicking violently at the presence on my back, and hard for that matter. 

It seems pointless, but I needed to breathe, I needed air. Eventually, my efforts are rewarded, the presence falls off of my back and rolls half a meter to my right, buying me enough time to quickly drag the precious air into my lungs and get up on my feet. I stumble a little, but quickly regain my balance. As I breathe heavily I throw my gaze on a male laying on the ground, holding his hands over his groin. I remembered him as the dark skinned young man from yesterday's events, Lenny, and quickly realized why he had jumped me like that. 

"What are you, a ʄųƈƙıŋɠ moron, ay?!" A yell as loud as I could with my lack of air, but my sore throat makes the war cry seem even more aggressive as my voice is horase, even if it's low in volume. I walk up to the young boy, most likely a new addition in the gang as well due to his age, not much of a thinker. A spit on the ground near his head, drawing back a snarl on my face. 

"Did you really think I was gonna run away and tell the law on you, you little twerp!?" The man simply groans in response, still clutching to his most beloved body part. I could hear the scared whinnying of Brutus behind me, as he was skittish, having me yell and bark would surely upset him a little. He even did a half-rear where he stood tied to a pole, but I did not care at the moment, I needed to get my point across. 

"Even if I were to leave, why in the world wouldn't I be able to leave the camp, I'm in your fucking gang!" I hiss out in frustration, at this point we had gathered a crowd of two women, i could hear the high pitched whispers of them, sometimes even yelling Lenny's name worriedly. I did not turn around to meet their gazes, I simply bended my leg back, only to thrust it forwards into the fallen mans exposed stomach. I kicked him a few times, though not too hard, whilst still cussing him out. As his tender groin most likely still ached, he could do nothing but tank the blows while moaning in pain. 

I can hear yelling from Mary-Beth in a distressed voice, she was most likely calling for help. Only seconds after, I can feel a large hand on my shoulder. Only then i stop kicking the poor man, and realize that I've messed up, really, really bad. My face freezes in horror, beads of clear sweat begins to form on my forehead. It was common sense to me that I could get mad if I got trampled and almost choked to death, but I hadn't thought about which people i just kicked their friend in front of. And to be honest, i might've just over-done it, maybe just a little- 

´´I'm so stupid, my god. I'm gonna die, they're gonna kill me-!`` I panicked internally. Suddenly I felt bad for Lenny, whom I had just assaulted, regret washes over me. I had done the boy dirty, and he was most likely trying to protect the people he called his family, he didn't deserve this.

I should've just walked away, i should've walked away! I'm an asshole!-

To my surprise, nothing knocks me off my feet, the impact of a fist does not hit me square across my face, which I had braced myself for the very second that hand took a hold of my shoulder. I was relived, though it was for some reason even more unsettling. Unwillingly and slowly I turn my head around, and as my eyes lay upon the man with magnificent blue eyes, the hand falls off of my shoulder. The man nicks his head in another direction, motioning me to follow him. 

I gulp as he turns around, and starts to walk in the direction that he motioned to. I refuse to look at the other people around, and hesitantly trail a few meters behind the man. I watch his broad shoulders move with his every stride, his light brown hair blowing in the wind as he moves. Finally, the man stops, sits down on a tree trunk in my direction, grabbing a cup of coffee from nowhere. He lifts his head to stare me right in the eye, reaching the coffee cup towards me without hesitation, only now I realize I had been staring at him. 

I accept his offer, grabbing the coffee, immediately burning my hand as I did not grip it from the handle. I hiss and reform my grip, only to have the hot steam blow directly into my face. I freeze as the sound of the clearing of a throat meets my ear. Without any hesitation I snap my gaze back to the man, whom was now resting his palms on his knees, patiently waiting to get my attention once again. As my nerves feels at the brink of exploding, he finally speaks up. 

"I know you're mad and all, and you have the absolute right to be, but we need you to calm down. Lenny is a good kid, the boy was just trying to protect us, he knows no better." The man pauses and exhales. My shoulders shrink, it seems I would not receive a beating, nor a death sentence. "I have no idea of the reason, nor why Dutch's judgement made him have so much faith in you to stay with us. But if you are to stay with us, please don't castrate any of our boys, and we'll be good, okay'?" He finishes, his country accent rolling off of his tongue in a rich tone, smooth as freshly harvested honey. 

I nod in agreement, accepting defeat. Hastily I bring the coffee to my lips, and immediately my face scrunches up. I had never really enjoyed coffee, as it was far too bitter for my taste, and I didn't want to rely on it for energy as well. I can hear the the deep chuckling of the 'cowboy' before me, amused at my reaction to the drink. Without anything more to say, he stands to his feet, and brushes the dust off of his clothing. 

"By the way, good job scaring miss Tilly and Mary-Beth out of their skins, I found it entertaining to watch." He says as he begins to walk away whilst snickering. The only thing i could do while watching him stride away with coffee in hand, was to let my gaze trail down his lower back. 

Hot damn- I whisper to myself as I watch his behind without any shame. I guess it made sense the hard living of these people made their buttocks hard as steel. I would eventually have to admit, the man was handsome, and I couldn't help myself from thinking about it at the moment. It had almost made me forget how he had just picked me up like a sack of potatoes the previous day. As I realized he was almost out of sight, I quickly come back to my senses.

"What's your name?" I call out to him, he does not stop, but he quickly calls back in that rich deep voice. "Arthur." He deadpans, and finally disappears around someone's tent. That name felt familiar for some reason, but now I atleast knew the very name of Sir. double cheeked up on a Friday afternoon. I had realized that there had been a possibility of him wanting to kill me for assaulting his fellow gang-member, though it seemed he was neutral towards me. No ill intentions, but nothing beyond acquainted. 

Yikes. 

I once again start to make my way towards Brutus, this time walking calmly.


	7. Redhead Loudmouth

Another week had passed, and there had been nothing for me to do except for chores around camp. I was yet to leave for the very first time, though after the last incident, I was no longer in a rush to do so. As time had gone by, people had been less and less jumpy around me, and it seemed the attention was now off of me, which was reliving. Lenny, the young man whom had knocked me off my feet, had approached me later, and we had made peace after the incident. He had turned out to be decent company after getting to know him. 

Just like everyone else, I had been earning my keep, in ways I could manage. Though this peculiar morning, no work had been assigned to me. So I simply watched an imaginary clock tick by the second, polishing a rifle that Maybelle had gifted me a month earlier. I had taken a container of gun oil from the ammunition stand earlier when no one had been awake, in which I now used on my precious weapon. 

I hummed a silent tune as I sat by the camp table, eyes glued onto the rifle as the dim sunlight from the cold morning grazed my skin. The people around me moved around, bustling about, minding their own business as the birds chirped aggressively from the treetops. Nothing was there to disturb my work, nor my inner peace. 

I could clearly remember yesterdays events. At this point I had been desperate for some gossip, or what some people would call ´´tea´´ in other words. Mary-beth and I had sat down by her tent, and god how we had giggled. We didn't necessarily gossip, but she had invited me to come reading her novels with her. I quickly learned that her favorite theme was romance. After reading by her side for about half an hour, taking turns on turning the pages, we had reached the dreadful part about romance novels. The sensual part. And since it was indeed in the eighteenth hundred century that this had been written, it was hilarious. 

It was basically a pornographic text, but in cursive. It was curtious to say the least, and it was extremely challenging to read without wetting myself. It had gotten to the point where I had burst out laughing, Mary-beth had began laughing as well, but more delicately of course. I could only assume she had thought i had burst of flusterment, as it seemed to be what had caused her to start giggling. And it was also completely mind blowing watching as this woman read this with a poker face.

A smile appeared on my face at the memory, but my chain of thought was quickly interrupted by the loud clicking of spurs, growing louder and louder. I look up to meet the distinctive face of a man with olive skin and dark hair. He had a mustache, as well as a tiny slit of a beard on his chin. His features were rugged, just like everyone else's around here, and a colorful sombrero was neatly wrapped around his shoulders. He stopped right before me where I sat, giving me a long hard look, a look of uncertainty. 

"Were gonna break out Sean, you're riding with me and Charles." The man stated in an almost demanding tone, his Spanish accent rolled off his tongue as he spoke, before turning away. I tilted my head in confusion as the Hispanic man walked away, already informing the native American man of the quest across camp. With a swift motion, the rifle was once again hoisted over my shoulder and onto my back in it's original place. Without any hesitation I made my way towards my equine companion, and mounted up. 

The Hispanic man, whose name was Javier, as well as Charles quickly mounted their horses. Javier quickly kicked his paint horse in it's sides, making it push into full gallop at once. Charles did the same, and I had to copy their move in order to catch up to their pace, as I had taken the rear, giving the thoroughbred the signal to take off. 

-

"I went scouting here with Josiah after the bar fight, we should be fine big man." Javier remarked at the native American man laying besides him. After riding for a while we had reached West Elizabeth, where the man named 'Sean' was apparently held hostage. All three of us lay flat on our stomachs, staring out from a cliff with binoculars, scanning the area for possible dangers, as well as the 'Irish fool' as Charles had called him. 

I hadn't really actively participated in the conversation, except when alerting them of possible dangers. I was merely a spectator of their bickering. "How many?" Javier asked. "A lot, uniforms everywhere."

"You see Sean?" Javier tried. 

"No, i don't think so." The response was monotone, and I wouldn't even be able to scout for our target, as I didn't even know what he looked like. I was probably nothing more than an extra gun in this mission, and I could only expect they wanted me to engage in their killing along with them, which was something that I dreaded. I had learned fast, and become a really good shot in a short time, if I do say so myself. Though I dreaded using this 'ability' to end the life of another, even in this reality or possibly even universe. 

"Damn it, where's Trelawny?!"

The conversation was interrupted by footsteps approaching, I quickly glance around, only to notice that Arthur had arrived, armed to his teeth. Just for a little moment, his blue eyes met mine, I was barely able to notice the confusion cloud his vision as he laid eyes on me, most likely wondering what in the living hell I was doing here. Soon enough he laid in between Charles and Javier, pulling out his binoculars as well, scanning the area like hawk searching for prey.

"Hey." He greeted as he settled down among us, greeted by the other men as turned his head slightly. "Where's that little Irish bastard?" Arthur questioned, his deep voice coming out in a frustrated whisper. For some odd reason, that voice was maybe a little over alluring. Which was something that I most definitely shouldn't be thinking about in this situation. 

"Not quite sure, Trelawny's off trying to find out." Charles responded. 

"Has anyone been off to Blackwater to see how things lie?" Arthur spoke once again, with that same deep, hushed voice. "Place is crawling with Pinkertons, bounty hunters... pictures of Dutch and Hosea." This time Javier answered a question, sounding bitter.

"We have a lot of money sitting in that town." The man with the southern accent remarked. 

"And that's where it's gonna remain, for now." Javier finished, a tiny hint of annoyance lacing his words as he noticed yet another patrol of bounty hunters passing.

"Gentlemen." An unfamiliar voice interrupts, the four of us steer our eyes from our binoculars, and gaze upon the source of the voice. "Gentlewoman." He says after laying his eyes on my face, clearing his throat, seemingly also clouded with visible confusion at my presence. "Sean is being moved up the Upper Montana... then to a federal prison out West." He finishes as he crouches down in the cliff with us. 

"Damn." Arthur grumbles. "Well, we can't be rescuing people from some federal prison. We either rescue him now or... cut him loose." His dialogue confuses me at the 'cut him loose' part. Having me soon realize what he had meant, making me squint my eyes in disbelief his way. 

"Were not cutting anyone loose." Charles quickly disagrees before Trelawny speaks once again. 

"Ike Skelding's boys are moving him into a camp nearby... before handing him over to the government. The man with the odd mustache speaks, a British accent rolling off of his tongue in a posh manner. I had almost no idea what these men were talking about, all the unfamiliar names and places were to overwhelming for me to even comprehend.

Once again, Arthur speaks. "So I guess we need to stop them before they get to camp. Charles, miss L/N, why don't you head up on the north side... and then we'll head up on the other side of the valley and meet you. That way we have them in either direction." He says while pointing in a north direction with a free hand. I could sense some hesitation in his voice at sending us away, just as he said my surname, he had paused. He most likely didn't like the idea of me being here. Either he didn't like me, or he didn't think I was capable enough. And to be fair, both of the options could very well be true. 

Charles quickly got to his feet and motioned me to follow him, and I quickly get on my feet as well. Before I could have the chance to even move in his direction, my hand is gripped from the side, making me turn my head that very direction. The man named Trelawny quickly put his lips upon my knuckles, having them linger there for longer then I'd like. When he finally lets go of it, I snatch my hand away, staring at him with surprise, but also a bit of disgust, which hopefully weren't visible. 

"Josiah Trelawny, pleasure meeting you, Miss L/N." He says, making a formal bow before me. I do not respond, and decide to ignore his introduction. When Mr. Van der linde had kissed my hand, i had been beyond uncomfortable, and hoped that it wouldn't occur with more of these people, as it disturbed me somewhat greatly. Though now I definetely wouldn't allow it to happen a third time. I turn my heel and trail behind Charles, until we eventually reach our horses. 

-

For the entire ride, the Native American man had kept silence, hinting that he was in fact a man of few words. He rode a beautiful appaloosa mare, having him occasionally pat the equine on it's neck. Though what surprised me at most, was that at this time, he rode bareback like me. He had an almost perfect posture where he sat on horseback, leaning into every movement of the mare as she gracefully galloped besides me and Brutus. 

Eventually, we reached a point where we had to leave our horses in order to not get noticed, as sneaking would almost be impossible with them in our company. Eventually we reached a cliff that was positioned in front of large ravine in front of a river. I positioned myself on one of the small cliffs running along the ravine, a good distance from Charles. We both figured we could cover more area if we were at different spots. 

I lay flat on my stomach, using the scope on my rifle to use it as a temporary sniper rifle. I scan the area through my scope, and notice two figures in the distance. Arthur and Javier had made their way to the bottom of the ravine, approaching two bounty hunters with knives. As on cue, they immediately slit their throats while Josiah distracted them with that very annoying voice of his. I do my best to shut my eyes in time, but I still could see the scarlet fluids splatter as life immediately leaves the bodies of the enemy. 

I watch as mr. Trelwany runs away hurriedly, as well as Javier and Arthur making their way further, deeper into the bounty hunter territory. And before I can even blink, the loud noise of gunfire rang out like the very bells of church. The opposing gunmen were falling like flies, death and destruction flashes before my eyes as horror escapes my lips in the form of a squirm. Quickly I begin to shoot at whatever i could manage, ankles, hands, stomachs, anything but the head. I was very careful not to end any human lives, or at least I made the job of killing them easier for the other men. 

I never intended to actually kill anybody, but I damn right could, I simply chose not to. The most important thing at this very moment was to prevent the demise of my own gang members, as well as retrieving this so called Irish bastard. He sure as hell must mean a lot to this gang if they were willing to cause such bloodshed as this.

Suddenly, something grabs me from behind where I'm standing, and pushes me onto the ground, hovering my head over the slope, one leg placed on my stomach. A large double barreled shotgun is pointed at my face as horror shakes me to the bone. The face of a man stares down at me with delight. The face is an ugly one, and it was grinning in a taunt. Suddenly, there is no longer a face there, there is no longer a head. The loud bang of a shotgun rang out near me as blood splatters all over me. The body falls to my side, and I stand to feet. Blood and brainmatter cover the area where the now deceased man's head would've been. I notice Charles standing a couple of meters from me, holding the shotgun that had the potential to kill me, but had saved my neck. The body was now missing it's head.

"Let's go!" Charles shouts to me as he turns and takes off running. Without hesitation I run after him, my rifle loaded. I had just realized someone's brains had been blown right before my eyes, I had witnessed life leaving a body up and close, the thought digs into my brain like a bloodthirsty parasite. I was of course thankful that Charles had saved me right on time, though now, I owe him my very life, which I didn't like the thought of. 

Soon we met up with Javier and Arthur storming into a large camp, guns blazing. So many people fell, and more to come. The entire area would soon have the thick scarlet liquid splattered all over it. And then I finally decided, it was time that I started actually doing my job correctly, and finish these folks off before any more harm can be done towards us. I sigh bitterly as I finally take aim, and shoot a moving bounty hunter in his left eye, leaving him dead on the ground. 

-

After five minutes of constant shooting, nothing but me and the gang members were breathing in the area. Except for the one and only person we had caused all this ruckus for. He better be someone who actually played a big role in the gang, as we risked our lives for his cause. The four of us reformed as a group and approached a silhouette whom were hanging upside down. It turned out to be a man with fiery red hair and a personality to match. Immediately the man shouted in an Irish accent as we got near.

"Arthur!" The man chants, before the stoic man walks up to him, cutting the rope binding him in the air with a knife. Sean landed on the ground with a loud thud, a groan following quickly after. "You know, you're a lot less ugly from that other angle, Arthur." The Irishman says with a shit-eating grin. I couldn't help myself but to snort out of my nose at the remark, earning me an unappreciative glance from Arthur, but also a gaze of newly found curiosity from the red-head. 

"Do I get a hug, Arthur? A warm embrace for a lost brother, now found." He finishes, stretching his arms out to his sides, that very same grin wandering up to his ears. Arthur puts a hand on the mans shoulder, a sarcastic smile pulling on his lips. "You know, nothing means more to me than this gang. The bond we share... it's the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, i would happily die for it... but in spite of all that, I would have easily left you to rot, if Charles hadn't stopped me."

"I don't believe a word of that Arthur. And who may this lovely lady be?" Sean says as he now stares at me the same way a dog would with a new toy, all exited. Arthur mutters to himself, going to speak to Javier. The man bounded up to me, the smell of sweat and dried blood hitting my nose as he now stood before me. He was taller than I, and nothing could seem to ever stop him from smiling.

"Sean MacGuire, at yer service madam. May I say you look lovely this afternoon?" He says, gripping my hand and lifting it towards his face as he bends down. Before his lips can even graze my knuckles, my hand jerks out of his grip and hits him square in the face. Right now, I've about had it with men sucking on my knuckles, what was their problem, was it a thing that they did, a fetish maybe?

I stare back at him, I'd have to admit, he was a charming fellow. I couldn't help the smile growing on my face, he was surely charismatic, but it seems no one around here has any sense of personal space. "Y/N L/N, pleasure to have your acquaintance." I try to reply with the most monotone voice I can muster, though I fail rather miserably. 

"Feisty are we? But don't worry, you'll come around, all women do." The Irishman says as he mounts up behind Javier on his horse, followed by me riding Brutus. On the entire ride home, he ran his mouth so much Javier looked about ready to skin him alive, though surprisingly, I did not mind. He was entertaining to listen to, endless stories of make-belief bravery. 

Though now I know one thing for sure, I greatly dislike men I do not know putting their lips on me without warning.


End file.
